


“Come here. Let me fix it.”

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: Dream on!verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Dean and Cas bring home their new baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dream On!Verse, but can be read alone. 
> 
> Number 4 from the post 100 Ways to say I Love You

When Dean held his newborn son in his arms, he cried. Cas sat across from him and together they cradled the little bundle in their arms. He was nearly bald, but some dark hair poked out from the blanket wrapped around him. His hair was the same color as Cas’ and Dean reached out to touch the silky hair. He let out a big yawn, and his tiny mouth opened to a perfect circle, showing his tiny tongue. His eyes fluttered open a millimeter, flashing blue, like they were formed from the same ocean Cas’ eyes were formed from. The nurse that had helped their surrogate deliver told them all babies were born with blue eyes, and they would see their color in a few months. His eyes fluttered back closed, long eyelashes casting shadows across his face. How was a hunter and an angel supposed to keep this little baby alive?

While it was just the two of them at the nursery, Dean whispered, “We need to name him.”

“Sam?”

“How about Samuel Robert? For Sam and Bobby?”

Cas smiled at that, and they stared down at their baby in wonder. Finally, they stopped looking at little Sammy long enough to look at each other. They smiled and leaned over the baby for a kiss, soft and sweet and gentle. “Are you ready to show him off?”

Cas sighed, “No, I want to set here and stare at him for the rest of eternity. But I suppose it is only fair to show him off.”

Dean smiled and nuzzled Sammy into the crook in his arm. They stood and walked to the waiting room. Sam, Claire, Bobby, Jody, and Alex were waiting for them anxiously. Claire bound out of her chair, excited to see her new baby brother, followed by Sam, ready to hold his nephew. Bobby, Jody, and Alex stood back as Claire took Sammy into her arms, stroking her thumb across his cheek. 

“Watch his head,” Cas said. She was, but Dean knew Cas was being protective, and he smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his angel’s waist. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck and Sam reached a hand down, grabbing one of Sammy’s hands. Little Sammy’s fingers didn’t even fit around Sam’s finger. 

Proudly, Dean announced to the room, “Meet Samuel Robert Winchester.”

Everyone smiled and Sam looked at Dean, shocked. “Really, you named him after me?” 

“And Bobby,” Dean smiled back. He let go of Cas to grab Sam in a big bear hug. 

Little Sammy was passed around the room, from Claire to Sam to Bobby to Jody to Alex who only held him a minute before passing him to Cas. Dean glowed at the sight of Cas holding their son. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He had never felt happier. Sammy was relaxed in his papa’s arms, sleeping soundly like there wasn’t a care in the world. And in that moment, there wasn’t.

The nurse released Sammy that night, and they brought him back to the bunker. They had sat up a crib in their room, but suddenly they didn’t want to let him go. Dean made him a bottle and fed him; Cas burped him, and he fell asleep laying on Cas’ shoulder. There was no way they were going to let him sleep without one of them holding him. 

Dean jerked awake with a nudge from Sam. He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep watching Cas and the baby. He laid next to Cas on the couch, nearly falling asleep on Cas’ other shoulder. Sam said, “I am going to sleep and you need to too. There will be more time to hold him tomorrow.” 

Rationally, Dean knew he was right, but he refused to be away from them. Cas looked up at him and smiled, knowing Dean wouldn’t leave them. “Come on Dean, let’s go.”

He watched Cas stand, holding Sammy closer to his shoulder and tucking the blanket tighter around the sleeping form. Dean stood to meet him and ran his hand down Sammy’s back as they walked down the hall. 

Cas laid the baby at the end of the bed and said, “I think he needs a diaper change.”

“Want me to get it?”

“Dean, I pulled you out of hell, I am more than capable of changing our son’s diaper.”

“Whatever you say,” he smiled and shrugged out of his clothes, stripping down to his boxers. 

He watched Cas clean the baby, and laughed when he was covered in pee as Sammy sprayed all over him. He used his angel mojo to clean himself off, and put on his determined face and set to work on getting the new diaper on. He tried so hard that Dean couldn’t help but smile, and finally, Dean just said, “Come here. Let me fix it.”

“I’m not moving, get your butt over here if you want to help.”

Dean scooted to the end of the bed and quickly stuck the flaps into place. Cas grabbed a onesie from the closet, one with a little bumblebee on it, and soon Sammy was ready for bed. 

Cas didn’t even try to put him in his crib, just laid him in the middle of the bed. They curled around him, enveloping him in their own little cocoon. They had read parenting books that said they shouldn’t sleep with their baby, and right now, Dean didn't give a crap about those books. He wasn’t letting Sammy out of his sight. 

He looked up to Cas and saw him looking down, eyes never leaving Sammy. Dean leaned over and kissed the top of Cas’ head. “Sam was right Dean, you do need rest.” I’ll watch over Sammy.” 

Dean chuckled, “My mom always said angels were watching over me.”

“And I was.”

Dean smiled. “I know. Thank you for watching over our son now.” 

Cas smiled at him before telling him again, “You are tired, go to sleep.”

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. A soft hum came from Cas and he smiled as the words formed over his angel’s lips, “Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better.” He peaked an eye open, watching Cas sing to them. Memories of his mom flooded his mind, singing him to sleep with the same song. 

He didn’t sleep long, but he had never slept better in his life.


End file.
